


across the sea

by eggbutdead



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, dreamnotfound, idk how to tag, this is my first story, um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggbutdead/pseuds/eggbutdead
Summary: Dream and George broke up, but George still has feelings for Dream.. and Dream may have a secret..BACKSTORY: quackity kisses george in the smp, nonconsensually. and dream finds out he sent someone a shirtless pic..
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"i hate you dream." george types in a groupchat as a joke.

"dms." dream types back, receiving a few oooo's from various creators.

George locates dream's contact in his phone and types a short, "hello"

Dream, typing for a little bit longer than 30 seconds, responds with, "I'm gonna be brief. We're over."

G: why:(

D: you said you hated me. it’s over.

G: I didn't mean it, i was joking, Dream don't do this.

G:please, come back.

D: no, george.

G: ok :( have fun with quackity i guess. disregard all the little details i remember like how your pink undertones and your freckles are both so perfect and how your dimples shine through in the best way possible. i love you, clay. but if you dont love me, so be it.

...no response.

~~

G: i know we havent been broken up long, not even 2 hours really, but i alr know im gonna miss the late night calls that go on for hours. im gonna miss waking up to see youre calling me. getting snaps of your breakfast in the morning. it may be hard to believe, but these things are what gets me through the day. im gonna miss you. being in streams together, just thinking of you everyday no matter what im doing or who im with. all i think of is.. you. its not the fact that youre gorgeous, or you have "clout" its that.. youre.. you. that doesnt make sense and i know that, but its the best way to describe it. talking to you feels more like home than any house ever will. you are the light of my life and i just know, i want to spend every waking moment with you. im sorry that this is so long, and you dont feel the same. i honestly am so so so sorry. i swear on my life that i never kissed quackity, he came on to me and i know about the other one. that was on me, im to be held accountable.and i have never felt so bad or guilty about something in my life and im so so so so sorry. i love you clay. goodbye.

Still, no response from Dream.

Later that night, it's probably around 2 am.. george starts typing. he sends a new message to Dream.

It states, "i really miss our 10 hour long discord calls that when we fall in to silence it doesnt matter bc we know its okay bc we have eachother. i miss feeling safe the second i hear your voice. i miss everything about you. from the way you make me smile to the way i cried so much today. i felt so bad earlier, but now? i just know im still so deeply in love with you. im just in denial that you dont still love me. i miss hearing your voice rumble a little as you get more and more tired. hearing you voice just make everything feel okay. i miss you. i miss your jokes i have to pretend make me mad at you over on stream about. i miss the way you did your hair, and the teasing and the endless amount of joy you brought me. i miss the piece of my heart that left the second you did. i miss everything that makes you, you."

George waits for typing.. anything indicating it was even sent or seen, nothing comes up. 2 hours pass slower than time ever has, he thinks to himself "i wonder if he's thinking of me.."

Dream was of course seeing these messages. He wanted to block George but decided not to.

George, reluctant he is even seeing these messages, writes a final paragraph for the night, saying, "hey.. me again.. i know you dont wanna talk to me, youve made it pretty clear. but im on the brink of tears every moment im conscious right now. im so deeply in love its not gonna go away and i know this. you’re gorgeous and i dont even have to see your entire face to know that. i didnt even need what i saw to know i loved you. just hearing your voice or your laugh makes me feel a way nobody has ever made me feel. hearing you make jokes, hearing the gentleness in your voice when you can tell im sad or stressed etc just by hearing me say one thing. knowing you were there for me, even though we were an ocean away? that brought me a feeling that made me feel like i could never be hurt. i felt so safe. thinking of meeting you and being in your arms makes me melt. thinking of your hand on my jaw with the other on my hip makes my face burn red, flustered to the point i cant stream. getting those random silly texts make me so happy, just knowing you were thinking of me. i love you, i always will. ill be by your side if you want me to be. i know you probably dont, but please think about it. i always have you in my favorites in my contacts and you know i will stop what im doing; sleeping, eating, hell, even streaming just to hear your voice out loud and not just bouncing around my head like it does every moment im not talking to you. if you read this, im so sorry.. but thank you. please, dont give up on me. dont give up on us." 

Again, George is left unknowing if it was seen or read. 

~~

George starts to stop taking care of himself properly.. He starts eating less.. barely getting out of bed. He hadn't texted or posted, hell, he hadn't even used his phone in a week. He almost lost it because he wan't on it. Then, he picks it up and starts typing again. 

He sends, "dream.. ive reached out three times already, no response or any sign that you saw it. so i think its safe to assume my number is blocked, for now, im gonna use this to vent because its been a week and without you, i feel like i have nobody in life to actually vent to. so i guess here goes nothing.. im constantly thinking of you even though its been so long. this is the first time i actually did anything other than get up once to eat every two days.. so i wanna say i feel so bad still and im sorry that i put you in a place where you felt.. betrayed? sad? im not exactly sure but.. im so sorry and i just really missed you today. all the things youve ever said, each word repeats in my mind overlapping one another sending me into a state of misery and overall having a really bad headache. so yeah, today has been the worst. i havent talked to sapnap all week.. or anyone for that matter. i checked my phone and people seemed concerned, but they gave up on it a few hours later. until they saw i was inactive for days, not even talking to sapnap, bad, or karl? so i have to text them. but yeah, today i was just thinking of you being here, or more realistically, me being in florida. i was thinking of how itd feel so safe and how what i said.. was true. your arms are the safest place i could imagine. i can imagine so many places that id feel safe, but nothing compares to in your arms on the brink of sleeping. okay.. im gonna head out. thanks for listening, if im not blocked.."

Not long after, George creates a group chat. He starts the conversation with Bad, Sapnap, and Karl;

"hello"

almost immediately Bad responds, "GEORGE? YOU'RE OKAY!"

about 2 minutes later sapnap starts typing, "dude i missed you, dream has been-" but then deletes it. instead he types the following, "GEORGIE<3"

Karl, just waking up, says about an hour later, "Dude, have you been okay? We missed you so much, we were so worried."

All George could think of were Dream's words echoing, reflecting in his head. He tells them, "I've been okay. Not much energy i guess."

No response.

"Okay, getting off my phone again. Bye." George sends a final text.

Of course this was a lie, he had gone back to Dream's contact to text him. He says;

"hey im back, umm i just lied to my friends' faces and now i feel really bad but i came here to vent more.. um i just got out of bed and i really miss you, please if you see this.. let me know. I can't handle this."

In a group chat consisting of Dream Sapnap Bad and Karl;

K: george going back offline?

D:No? he vented to me just now..

S:Dude.. don't you feel bad? he thinks he's blocked, this is like an invasion of privacy.. right?

B: I don't think so, as long as it's not leaked.. it is Dream's phone number..

S:true i guess

K:Are you ever gonna tell him you feel the same, or you gonna fake a grudge? We all know you want him in your arms so fucking bad.

B: language.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george messaging their friends for help.. only to find something, interesting from Sapnap..

K:Are you ever gonna tell him you feel the same, or you gonna fake a grudge? We all know you want him in your arms so fucking bad.

B: language.

D: I have so many paragraphs written in my notes, i feel so bad. he did it as a joke,but also the cheating on me thing.. he says hes so sorry about it. something about his apology seems more genuine than anything ive ever heard. i mean, he wouldn't do it again considering the fact he has been in bed for a week and only ate three times...

B: HE WHAT

D: i mean, i know where he's coming from i did the same for 3 days.. 

S: wow dude, why didn't you tell us?

D:well, i just did didnt i?

S: i mean tell us sooner, dipshit.

D: oh

B:language^ but also,yeah dream you can tell us anything anything. You know that. You know that were here for you, you miss him its normal. 

K: yeah, what bad said

S:^^

D: thanks guys:) im gonna go write something out.. might send it might not, ill let you guys know.

~~

In Dream's notes on his phone

**what to tell george**

i miss you so much, i hadnt blocked you.. and i agree with the things you said about being in my arms being home. Holding you is all i think about sometimes, in stressful situations this past week.. everytime i thought of it, i wrote something out, came to my past 20ish paragraphs in my notepad..i laid in bed for three days without sleep, thinking of your soft brown hair that lays perfectly.. your eyes that everytime i look at you i feel like your looking at me too.. the gorgeousness in the pink undertones i see in every snap you send me. i havent eaten breakfast these past days, so youre not missing out on all too much if you ask me... but yeah, george you're amazing and i can tell how genuine you were being.. please, i wanna talk on the phone. i wanna hear your voice, but just talking to me. ~~not your streams im rewatching~~ so yeah.. get back to me:)

~~

an hour goes by and george just woke up from his first "sleep" in a week.

As he opens his phone seeing the name 'Dream<3' pop up in his notifications. His first reaction is to click on it. As he's reading through the words he sees that Dream wants to call? So, George texts the group chat with Bad, Sap, and Karl

G: guys- it happened he texted me.

G: wait. shit. he saw me venting about things

K: i thought you went offline?

G: i wrote to Dream then i went and got some sleep..

S:whatd he say?

B: language.. but ill accept it

G:he said he wants to call me..

S: DUDE THATS SO GOOD.. right?

G: i thought it was, but im a mess right now, mentally. if i hear his voice ill cry.

S:thats okay.. stay in touch okay?

G: okay i will.

~~

Sapnap and Dream's Dm's

S: _open_ _attachment_

D: WHAT?

S: DUDE I KNOW-

D: OH MY GOD


	3. Chapter 3

S: DUDE I KNOW-

D: OH MY GOD

D: CONGRATS

D: HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TOGETHER?

S: THANKS AND- LIKE 3 MONTHS.. BUT KARL JUST CAME OUT SO WE WENT PUBLIC:DD

~~

Dream scours through his contacts, and finally finds the one he's looking for.

D: Hey, congrats !!

K: ??

D: about you and sapnap:DD

K: OH tysm !!

D: np<3

After texting Karl, congratulating him on his new relationship, Dream gives in. He never got a response from George, so he decides to call him.

George, who was still laying i bed when he heard the specific ringtone he had set as his former lover's. He sort-of jumped at the surprise of the song playing. He looks over to his phone and answers, expecting nothing more than Dream hoping he's okay due to the venting. When the call connects, he hears Dream let out a relived sounding sigh.. Dream starts out the conversation;

"wow, didn't think you'd answer.." he sort of breathes out.

George, confused with why he wouldn't replies, "why wouldn't i, i never decline your calls if i'm not busy.."

Dream, hearing the affection in his voice feels butterflies in his stomach and begins to stutter, "wh- wha- what were you doing"

George has known Dream long enough to know what was happening. Dream was sleep deprived and probably didn't actually feel this way. So he responds with something to put his theory to the test. He knows Dream loves his tired voice and he knows how he found it as such a nice thing when George answers even though he was just asleep, to test this theory he responded to him while making his voice sound a little more tired, with, "I was actually asleep haha" 

Dream accidently blurts out instead of saying it in his head, _"God, I'm so in love with you."_

George became flustered and said, "..what?"

Dream knows he messed up, he knows he needs an alibi so he says, "I was reading out karl and sapnaps texts!"

George sounded.. disappointed? in his next statement. Dream knew him long enough when he said, "oh.. okay." to know he wished it were about him.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you liked this chapter:D


End file.
